Never Knew
by K-E2014
Summary: In this story, Ginny is now almost nineteen. She has a child, who has never meet his father. She also has a secret that could change everything.


Never Knew

"_I'll come back. I promise. I love you, Ginny, but I have to protect you."_

Those were the last words he ever said to her. She thought about him often, especially now that the war was over. She thought about how her little boy, Landon, would never know that has father was the most famous auror of all time. She knew he would never be back; he had been married almost a year ago. After four years, the secret of Landon's father was becoming unbearable. She had to get away from everything. She needed to return home, to the world of wizardry.

So she wrote to her brother, Ron.

**Dearest Ron,**

**I need to see you and Hermione. I need to get away from here for awhile. May Landon and I come stay with you for a few days?**

**Love always,**

**Ginny**

She received her response, by owl, the very next day.

**Dear Gin,**

**Of course you and Landon can come stay with us! I hope nothing is wrong with you or Landon.**

**Love,**

**Ron**

She sent her response saying that she would be there late on Monday.

On Monday, Ginny was ready to go to Ron's house, so she loaded up her car and drove to Ron's house.

When she arrived there, she got out of the car, grabbed the sleeping Landon, went up to the door, and knocked. Not even a minute later, the door flung open to reveal a very frantic, very pregnant Hernione.

"Oh my! Thank God! I've Been worried sick! We got your owl, but we didn't expect you to be this late!" Hernione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, where should I.." Ginny began.

"Ginny! Where are your bags? Are they in the car?" asked Ron as he hurried forward to hug his sister.

"Yes Ron they're in the car," Ginny replied.

"I'll get them he said as he kissed his baby sister's cheek and rushed past her to grab her bags.

"Hermione, where should I put Landon?" asked Ginny.

"Right, this way, he's going to be in the baby's room," Hermione said.

"Okay, thanks," Ginny said as she followed Hernione to the room.

Hermione left and Ginny put Landon into the crib. She once again thought about the father that he would never know. She than began to sob, which she had not done in a very long time. She fell to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. That's how Ron found her a few minutes later.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. He ran to his baby sister and pulled her into his arms,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She just buried her head into his shoulders and held on to him. She soon fell asleep in his arms. He then carried her into the guest room, laid her on the bed, and covered her with the comforter. He then kissed her on the forehead and walked from the room. After he had locked all of the doors, turned off all the lights, and tucked Granger and Emmaline into bed, he walked into his room, where Hernione was waiting for him.

"Something's wrong with Gin," he said as he entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Hernione asked him.

"I went in the baby's nursery to make sure Ginny had gotten Landon to bed alright and she was on the floor sobbing. I don't know what's wrong with her, Mione. She wouldn't talk to me," Ron said worriedly.

"It'll be okay, Ronald. We will talk to her together in the morning," Hernione said.

"Okay. I hate seeing my baby sister like this. The last time she was like this she had just found out she was pregnant and mum and dad had kicked her out," Ron replied.

_Flashback:_

_Ron had just arrived home from his date with Hermione. He walked into his house and his parents were there sitting in the living room. _

"_Arthur please, don't do this to her. Where will she go. She's only fifteen. She hasn't even graduated yet," his mother pleaded. _

"_What's wrong?" Ron asked as he entered the room. His parents looked up at him. His mother had an expression of pure sorrow on her face. His father just looked cold and distant. They didn't answer him for quite awhile so he asked again, "What is wrong?"_

"_Did you know?" his father finally asked. _

"_Know what?" Ron asked. _

"_About Ginny?" his mother said. _

"_What about Ginny?" Ron asked. _

_His parents looked at each other as if they weren't sure what to say next. The silence dragged on and Ron finally said, "What the hell is wrong with Ginny!?" _

"_She's pregnant," his mother whispered. With that he ran from the room. He rushed to her room and knocked on her door. _

"_Come in," Ginny called. _

"_Is it true?" was the first thing that he said to her. She merely nodded before she burst into tears. _

_Later after she had calmed down a bit Ron asked her, "Who's is it?"_

"_You don't know him. Besides, he's gone now. So it really doesn't matter," Ginny replied. _

"_Where will you go?" Ron asked her. _

"_I called Fred and George earlier; they said that I can stay with them for as long as I need to. They will also help me find a job and help me finish my wizard training," she replied. _

"_When will you leave?" Rom asked. _

"_Tonight. I'm gone as soon as I pack my things," Ginny said. _

"_I'll help you. I'll go get some boxes," he said. He walked back into the living room. _

"_How can you do this? She's your only daughter," Ron said. _

"_She's no daughter of mine," Arthur Weasley said. _

"_If you make her leave, I will never forgive the two of you," Ron said as he walked from the room._

"That day was one of the hardest days. My baby sister was leaving. My parents hated her. She was only fifteen," Ron said.

"But she has made it just fine these past three years. She has done well for her son and herself. Ginny is going to be okay, Ronald," Hermione said.

"I don't know, Mione. I just don't know," Ron said as he laid down in bed and begin thinking of the day his sister had left.

_Flashback:_

_A few hours later, Ron and Ginny had finished packing up what Ginny wanted to take with her. Fred and George had just arrived to pick her up. _

"_What are you doing here, Fred and George?" Arthur Weasley asked._

"_We're here to pick up our sister," Fred replied. _

"_She's staying with us from now on. Since the two of you have kicked her out," George said. _

"_She is not staying with you," Arthur said. _

"_Yes she is, Dad. She's our sister and she needs somewhere to stay," Fred said. _

"_You may not consider her your daughter still, but she is our sister, and no matter what mistakes she makes we will be there for her," George said. _

"_So will I," Ron said, "Ginny if you ever need me to get you anything just call me and I will be there." _

_Soon after Fred, George, and Ginny had left. Their father had not even said a word to Ginny when she said goodbye. Their mother just sobbed and begged her husband to not do this. Once it was over Ron ran to his room and locked himself in. What was he going to do with out his baby sister?_

The next day, Ginny woke up early. She put on her clothes then went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee and poured herself cup. She sat down at the table. She dreaded facing Ron, but she had to. She had to let him in and tell him her secrets.

"Morning, Ginny," Ron and Hernione said as they entered the kitchen and sat across from her.

"Good morning," Ginny said.

"Ginny. We're worried about you," Ron said.

"Is everything okay?" Hernione asked.

"No," Ginny said.

"What's wrong then?"

"It's about Landon," Ginny replied.


End file.
